


A Benny Goodman Kind of Evening

by EventHorizons13



Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [8]
Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Edward Blake's daughter, Gen, Jazz - Freeform, Jazz Clubs, Light Angst, Unknown Child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/pseuds/EventHorizons13
Summary: Eddie follows a woman that could very well be a daughter he didn't know he had. There was some surprises in store for him as Holly proves a little more like her old man than anyone bargained for.
Relationships: Edward Blake & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Jeffrey Dean Morgan Characters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075559
Kudos: 2





	A Benny Goodman Kind of Evening

**Author's Note:**

> There are perspective changes here between Holly and Eddie. They are noted right before the switch with their names in parentheses.

Glancing around me, there didn't seem to be anyone trailing or paying particularly close attention. Good, that meant I was as safe as I could get for the time being. The trek from the shelter to the club wasn't enjoyable and honestly it wasn't a walk that a woman should be making alone. But it wasn't like I had anyone that could accompany me. Nor did I have the problem of being unable to protect myself. Growing up alone on the streets, especially in the current gang war and turmoil filled times, one either learned to defend themselves or they were eaten alive.

Pulling the hood of the worn out hoodie up a little more and a bit tighter around my face, I kept my feet moving along. The chill of the night was quickly seeping through the thinned out fabric, leaving me shivering just slightly. I still had another four blocks to go before I arrived at my destination.

**************************

_(Eddie)_

Eddie watched from the shadows, following the woman's movements as she navigated the streets and alleyways like the back of her hand. A frown kept his lips turned downward, wondering what the hell she was toting around in that case of hers. It all reeked of no good and as much as he was itching for a fight, well he wasn't exactly keen on taking out his other daughter. Sally had come clean a few weeks ago, in one of her nostalgia induced rants that Laurie hadn't been his only daughter. She had had twins. When Holly had proven a bit too much like him a little too young for Sally's taste, she had given her up. The thought made his stomach churn a bit. So naturally, despite the disinterest he had had in being a father, his curiosity got the best of him. He had known what Laurie was doing, but not what Holly was doing. So he had tracked her down.

Finding her living in a shelter was not at all what he expected. Certainly not in one of the seediest parts of the city. Alarms bells went off in his head. Nothing good was going to come of this.

Halfway through the walk, he was expecting her to get caught by one of the other masked counterparts to come swooping in. A ridiculous idea but a possibility given her life circumstances and whatever the hell she was likely carrying for one of the gangs. There was no way that she had survived this long in this life without being drug into that nightmare. He was hit with a rush of something that he didn't quite want to examine so he pushed it to the side quickly. There was no point in figuring out what it was since he didn't plan on doing much with the young woman besides watch her for the night. It wasn't like he was going to get involved in her life. Maybe he could end up getting her locked away so she at least wouldn't end up hurt or dead on the side of the road.

**********************

_(Holly)_

Finally, I came to the alleyway and ducked down. Knocking on the back door to the club, I smiled when the bruiser looking man opened the door and gruffed out a greeting.

"Nice to see you too Frankie. Now can I please come in before I freeze my ass off or end up on someones menu?" That got him to crack a small smile and he stepped aside.

"Come on in Holly." A sigh of relief left me as I stepped inside and was greeted by a rush of warm air. Despite the fact that it was always stifling in here, it was better than the cold streets, or the barely warm shelter. I pulled the hoodie off and set it on a hook to be gathered later. I didn't have long to set up with how long it had taken me to get here.

*********************

_(Eddie)_

Eddie stepped inside the front door, having found the little side entrance. What he walked into was not what he expected. Clean, packed to the gills, and people were dressed to the nines. He felt under dressed and glanced around to see if anyone had noticed him. Not a single person looked in his direction oddly enough.

Moving through the crowd, he tried to spot Holly. She was nowhere to be found at the moment. This situation just kept getting more and more confusing. Finding a booth, he sat down and waited to see if she was going to show up.

He wasn't disappointed when five minutes later, a small band of maybe ten people walked out on the stage and there she was. She had discarded the ratty clothes she had been wearing in favor of a suit bottom and blouse. In her hand was a trumpet. Everyone got comfortable before beginning to play. It wasn't often that he was caught off guard these days after all he had done and all he had seen over the years. But watching Holly on stage, playing swing music as there was a gathering on the dance floor certainly was enough to make it happen. She was good. Really good. And natural looking on the stage without seemingly putting in any effort to it. The notes were smooth and powerful as the music echoed out into the room, allowing people to enjoy themselves as they danced and mingled.

The set lasted maybe fifteen minutes before they all took a break. Eddie tried to keep a close eye on her but once again she ended up lost in the crowd.

**********************************

_(Holly)_

I moved over to the bar for a quick drink of water. Matt, the usual bartender for a Friday night had it ready and waiting for me as I arrived. I gave him a salute of thanks and downed half the glass. It was warm on the stage between the rest of the band and the lights. But I wasn't trading it for the world. It was the one thing that brought me joy in life these days.

The break wasn't long lived as I felt someone slid up next to me. Immediately, the man was invading my personal space and set off every red flag in my head. Frankie wasn't close enough to handle the situation so I was on my own. Not the first time and it likely wouldn't be the last. I shook my head as Matt shot a concerned glance at me.

"Listen man, I am not interested so back off."

"Whoa, there sweetheart. Put the claws away." Oh, this guy was asking for it. Matt was already trying to signal Frankie but he wasn't going to make it in time. Especially as the hand landed on my ass. Setting the water down, I turned to look at the man.

"Think you need to learn to keep those mitts to yourself asshole." I didn't shift enough to make him move his hand just yet.

"And why is that? You know you like it."

"Because one of these days you are going to fuck with the wrong woman." Before he could react, I had thrown my fist and it landed on his throat. His eyes went wide as he was robbed of oxygen. But it wasn't enough of a satisfaction just yet, no. This asshole needed to remember his lesson. A quick left hook had him bowing to the side as the liver shot stunned him. And to add insult to injury, I quickly kneed him in the balls, which brought his head down far enough I could knee his face. The resulting crunch signaled I had broken his nose.

"For fuck sake Holly, again?"

"If you screened this shits better and they kept their hands to their selves instead of feeling entitled to my body, then maybe it would be such a fucking issue man." I ran a hand through my hair and stepped back from the groaning heap that was on the floor. "Please toss this trash out on his ass." Frankie sighed and leaned down to pick the guy up.

"The least you could do is not smile and seem like you enjoy it while you are beating the guy."

"Can't help it Frankie. Just something that comes natural." He rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to the nearly conscious guy in his arms.

"Come on jackass. Maybe next time you will keep your hands to yourself." Huffing, I shook my head and asked Matt for something a little stronger after the next set. He gave another smile and a nod.

**************************

_(Eddie)_

Eddie watched the scene unfold, impressed that she had handled the man like he was nothing when he was nearly twice her size. The guy dropped like a sack of potatoes and judging from the blood that rushed from his nose, she had done more damage than just his pride. In that moment, there was no denying that the girl was his. She didn't ask questions, she just launched herself into action and he had seen a smile on her face while she was doing it.


End file.
